Andy Reed
|image = NPC_NewPortrait_Andy_Reed.png |imagecaption = |home = Bar |birthDate = Summer 21 |marital = Single |relatives = }} Story The bar owner. His bar locates not far from the school. He excels at making wine and tasting wine. As a gentle and easygoing person, he is very casual about his life, but very serious and rigorous with his wine. Ella has been confiding in him since she was a kid, and he is always able to make the wine which can make Ella happy. Ella has a crush on him, but to him she is just a child. He likes her sister Elly. Every time he sees Elly, he becomes a totally different man who can see no one but her. (For example, if Elly sends him some desserts, he would stare at Elly while he licks the lunchbox lid and keep saying: this is awesome! And if Elly says: That's not edible you fool!, he would wear the lid on his head and reply: It looks awesome too, I just love it! If Elly gives him a sweet smile, he would reply with a silly laugh.) DO NOT ask him to make wine at such moments. But Elly doesn't know his emotions -- she only sees him as a funny guy. He calls himself the "Jack Dawson" of Harvest Town Likes * FAVORITE: Wine Soaked Shrimp * Sashimi: * Grass Carp Sashimi * Light Cowrie * Tiger Cowrie * Urchin * Oyster * Oyster Shell * Scallop * Clam * Conch * Shrimp * Spanner Crab * King Crab * Gingseng (+25) * Cherry (+10) * Dislikess * Broken Bottle (-10) Trivia If you're ever in need of Liquor, give him Ginseng. He will give you Liquor in return. You can give him liquor as well as a gift everyday for added fondness. (Possibly no longer working after update 10/11/1+9) Quest Items *Dartboard (see Quest Items for more info) Timetable If it is sunny: Monday *9:00 - 11:30: Town Square (left side) *11:30 - 12:30: Walking to Beach *12:30 - 3:00: Beach (left docks) Tuesday *8:10/9:00 - 13:40: Town Square (left side) *14:00 - 23:30: Inside Bar (counter) *23:40 - 3:00 Bar (bedroom) Wednesday *8:10/9:00 - 13:40: Town Square (left side) *14:00 - 23:30: Inside Bar (counter) *23:40 - 3:00 Bar (bedroom) Thursday *8:00 - 8:50: Town Square (left side) *9:20 - 13:40: Grocery *14:00 - 23:40: Inside Bar (counter) *23:50 - 3:00 Inside Bar (bedroom) Friday *8:10/9:00 - 13:40: Town Square (left side) *14:00 - 23:30: Inside Bar (counter) *23:40 - 3:00 Bar (bedroom) Saturday * 14:00 - 23:30: Inside Bar * 23:40 - 3:00 Bar (bedroom) Sunday *14:00 - 23:30: Inside Bar *23:40 - 3:00 Bar (bedroom) If it is stormy/rainy/snowy: Monday * 6:00 - 8:50: Bar * 8:50 - 15:00: Outside bar * 15:00 - 3:00: Bar Tuesday *8:00 - 13:40: Outside bar *13:40 - 23:30: Inside Bar Wednesday *8:00 - 13:40: Outside bar *13:40 - 23:30: Inside Bar Thursday * Friday *8:00 - 13:40: Outside bar *13:40 - 23:30: Inside Bar Saturday * Sunday * In-game Profile New Version: Old Version: